Feliz Cumpleaños, Padre
by angie weasley23
Summary: Una visita al cementerio en tiempos de guerra... Recuerdos ocultos... La verdadera historia del padre que alguna vez tuvo... "Esta historia participa en el Reto día del padre del foro The Ruins"


Finalmente, aquí esta mi historia. Me costó pero al final lo conseguí. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todo es de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo jugué un poco con los personajes.

**Feliz Cumpleaños, Padre**

"_¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí?"_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Durante años hizo hasta lo imposible para evitar acudir a aquel lugar. Parecía que el estar en medio de una guerra convertía hasta al más insensible en alguien más humano. No era hombre de sentimientos, mas sin embargo estaba ahí frente a una lápida tan vieja que una gruesa capa de polvo la cubría e impedía que se leyera la inscripción. Severus Snape se inclinó hacia ella y le pasó una mano por encima, luego iluminó el lugar con su varita, lo que hizo que se leyera lo que estaba escrito en la lápida:

Tobias Snape 1930-1967

Un gran padre y esposo. Descansa en paz.

Severus tomo su varita otra vez e hizo aparecer una corona de flores, que cuidadosamente colocó encima de la fría lápida. Se enderezó y se quedó mirándola en silencio. Repasó en silencio la inscripción, poniendo especial énfasis en la frase _"Un gran padre y esposo"_. Pensó que quizá muchos no estarían de acuerdo con eso, pero para él y su mamá tenía todo el sentido cuando decidieron ponerla.

Casi sin quererlo comenzó a recordar aquellos años. Era un día bastante frío cuando un joven Severus recibió una carta de su madre diciendo que su padre había muerto. En ese momento, Severus se asombró de saber que aquella noticia no le afectaba, al menos no de la manera que debería. Esa misma tarde se había marchado de Hogwarts para acompañar a su madre. Al llegar a su casa, la encontró durmiendo en el sofá, con signos evidentes de haber estado llorando. La rabia invadió su cuerpo al saber que su padre incluso después de fallecido seguía siendo el culpable de las lágrimas de su mamá. Por un instante se alegró de la muerte de su padre. Tapó a su madre con una manta y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, bajó a desayunar y encontró a su mamá despierta. Hablaron mucho, ella lloró e incluso él lloró un poco también. Acordaron todo lo relativo al funeral y cuando llegó el momento de decidir qué frase ponerle a la lápida, llegó el único inconveniente:

- Es mejor no ponerle nada- sugirió Severus, todavía creyendo en que su papá no se merecía tanta preocupación- Suficiente con hacerle un funeral. Es más de lo que se merece-

- No hables así, hijo. Sé que no fue el mejor pero pese a todo es tu papá y merece tu respeto-

- No porque sea mi padre merece mi respeto. Una persona que jamás aceptó que en su familia existieran magos, y que hizo de todo por hacernos la vida imposible y por sobre todo, que jamás nos respetó, no merece nada por parte mía- explicó el joven, con voz increíblemente calmada.

- Puede que tengas razón hijo, pero en el fondo de ti sabes que eso no es del todo cierto, y sí, puede ser que nunca haya aceptado que nosotros fuéramos magos, pero durante mucho tiempo fue un gran padre-

Severus razonó sobre eso. En parte tenía razón, antes de enterarse que su esposa y su hijo eran magos, Tobias Snape había sido un buen padre.

-Pero eso sólo fue hasta que cumplí siete años y manifesté mi parte mágica. Desde ese momento él se convirtió en otra persona- admitió con rencor el joven. – Para mí murió en ese instante-.

- Entonces pongamos eso en la lápida- propuso su madre.

Su hijo la miró extrañado.

-Creo que sería conveniente poner que murió en 1967 y no la fecha real- explicó ella, al ver la cara de incomprensión de su hijo.

- Sigo sin entender-

- Tú mismo admitiste que él murió cuando tú tenías siete años, ¿no? Y tienes razón. En ese año murió el hombre que conocíamos y queríamos para convertirse en otra persona. Recordemos eso de él…-

- … La época en la que fue un gran padre y esposo-concluyó Severus, mientras su madre asentía.

Esa misma tarde se realizó el funeral.

El cantar de un pájaro cerca de ahí trajo a Severus Snape al presente. Tenía emociones encontradas. El simple hecho de estar ahí hacía que millones de recuerdos se agolparan en su mente. Y recordando que estaba en una guerra de la que posiblemente no sobreviviría, se dejo caer en el suelo dejando que los recuerdos se apoderaran de él, la parte que jamás había mostrado a nadie.

Una pareja se hallaba en medio de la sala de su pequeña pero acogedora casa. El hombre tenía agarrado a su hijo de no más de dos años por los brazos. Estaba enseñándole a caminar. La mamá los observa feliz. En un momento de esos, ella le hizo seña a su esposo para que soltara al niño y que caminara por su cuenta. Tobias aceptó. El pequeño Severus dio unos pasos por su cuenta en dirección a su mamá, que lo observaba sonriente; su papá estaba detrás de él, preparado para sujetarlo si daba algún mal paso. Pero el pequeño llegó hasta su madre sin ningún inconveniente. Esa noche, Eileen preparó una deliciosa comida a modo de celebración.

Inmediatamente la mente de Severus recordó otro momento. Parecía que lo estuviera torturando. Sus ojos estaban ya vidriosos. Esta vez, la familia Snape se encontraba en el patio trasero de su casa, que estaba cuidadosamente decorado. Severus jugaba con su padre mientras su mamá ponía las cosas en la mesa. Era el cumpleaños número cinco de Severus.

- La comida está servida- anunció Eileen un momento después. Tobias tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo colocó sobre la silla a la cabeza de la mesa. Después de la comida, la señora Snape trajo el pastel con el cinco encima.

- Pide tres deseos, hijo- le dijo su padre. El niño cerró los ojos y luego de un momento sopló la vela. Tanto su madre como su padre aplaudieron. La hora de abrir los regalos había llegado. Severus desgarró la envoltura del primero. Era de su madre. Le había dado un par de zapatos, muy lindos. Luego, abrió el otro regalo, el de su padre. Abrió los ojos más de lo normal a causa de la sorpresa: era un auto azul de juguete, que había visto hace unas semanas atrás, pero cuando le había pedido a sus padres que se lo compren, ellos no habían aceptado, porque no tenían el dinero suficiente.

-Sé cuánto querías ese auto. Felicidades- le dijo su padre. El pequeño Severus sólo se limitó a abrazarlo.

El rostro de Severus estaba ya lleno de lágrimas. No podía controlarlo. Su mente tampoco parecía querer ayudarlo, pues todavía le tenía reservado un último recuerdo. En este recuerdo estaban sólo él y su padre, en el parque que había cerca de su casa y donde años más tarde conocería a Lily Evans.

- ¿Por qué no vino mamá?- preguntó Severus, que recién había cumplido siete años, mientras caminaba de la mano con su padre hacia los columpios.

- Porque yo se lo pedí, se supone que esta tenía que ser una tarde de hombres. Sólo tú y yo. ¿No te agrada la idea?-

- Claro- contestó el niño con una sonrisa. Se subió al columpio, a la vez que su papá comenzaba a mecerlo. La tarde pasaba entre juegos y risas.

- Te quiero papá- le dijo el niño, en un rato de esos. No sabía por qué lo había dicho, pero lo hizo. Su papá lo miró enternecido.- Gracias por esta tarde- agregó.

- Cuando quieras hijo- le dijo él- Yo también te quiero, mucho. No lo olvides nunca, ¿de acuerdo?-

Su hijo asintió.

- ¿Una carrera hasta la casa?- propuso Severus.

- Claro- dijo su papá al mismo tiempo que los dos comenzaban a correr. Ser papá definitivamente era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en su vida, pensaba Tobias. Al día siguiente, Severus haría su primera manifestación de magia haciendo levitar el periódico que su papá leía y ocasionaría el cambio radical de su padre.

Para ese entonces, Severus lloraba desconsoladamente. A lo mejor no había sido la mejor idea visitar el cementerio. Pero él había sentido la urgente necesidad de hacerlo. Después de unos minutos, logró calmarse. Estaba solo. Se limpió los últimos restos de lágrimas de sus ojos y se puso de pie. Se acercó por última vez a la tumba de su padre y dijo:

-Fuiste un gran padre, que sólo tomó las decisiones incorrectas en los momento menos oportunos para equivocarse. De todos modos, feliz cumpleaños- y luego se desapareció, sumiendo al cementerio en un profundo silencio, dejando tras él los recuerdos de su infancia.


End file.
